1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pipe coupling metal joint which couples two pipes to each other in a manner that two pipes are held between a pair of joint members and the joint members are fastened to each other by a bolt and a nut through respective coupling holes thereof.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in a following Japanese Patent Document, in an existing metal joint, two pipes are held between a pair of joint members by engagement, a bolt is inserted through coupling holes of the pair of joint members, and the bolt is threaded into a nut so as to be fastened thereto, thereby coupling the pair of joint members to each other.